


Oikea käsi

by sipuli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mostly Canon Compliant, Oneshot, aside from a few things i changed for Plot Reasons, korjataan asia yks paska oneshot kerrallaan, like all my stuff lol prööt, meidän kauniilla kielellä ei oo tarpeeks ficcejä, secret meeting, tommy sneaks out to meet tubbo in l'manberg
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipuli/pseuds/sipuli
Summary: Tommy tahtoo nähdä entisen kotinsa vielä kerran, ja livahtaa Pogtopiasta L'Manbergiin keskellä yötä. Hän ei kuitenkaan odota törmäävänsä vanhaan tuttuun. Onko Tubbo Tommyn vai Schlattin oikea käsi?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Oikea käsi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Right Hand Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771596) by [sipuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipuli/pseuds/sipuli)



> Aikajanasta ja canonista: ficci tapahtuu hiukan Schlattin virkaanastujaisten jälkeen, kun Tommy ja Wilbur ovat vasta liittoutuneet Technon kanssa. Poikkesin canonista sen verran, että tässä versiossa Wilbur ei ikinä pyytänyt Tubboa ryhtymään vakoojaksi. Tommy ja Wilbur eivät siis ole puhuneet Tubbon kanssa kertaakaan karkotuksen jälkeen, eivätkä tiedä, onko hän oikeasti pettänyt heidät.

Se näyttää niin erilaiselta ilman muureja, Tommy ajattelee, kun linnakkeen siluetti nousee esiin kukkulan takaa. Jotenkin paljaalta. Suojattomalta. Tommy on niin tottunut näkemään L’Manbergin mustan ja kullan ympäröimänä, että hän hädin tuskin tunnistaa entistä kotiaan. 

Valkean kuunvalon valaisema maisema on lohduton. Siinä missä ennen kohosivat korkeat muurit, on nyt vain ylös kaivettua kiveä ja multaa. Osa taloista on sortunut. Aukion reunamille on noussut uusi rakennus, harmaa kivinen laatikko, joka tuo mieleen jonkinlaisen toimistorakennuksen. Se näyttää silmiinpistävän ankealta muuten niin vehreässä maisemassa.

Tommy puree huultaan ja lähtee laskeutumaan rinnettä alas, varjosta varjoon kuunvaloa vältellen. Täysikuun säteet ovat pilkkopimeässä yössä kuin valonheittimiä. Ei ehkä paras mahdollinen ilta hiiviskelylle, Tommy miettii. Mutta hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa. Hänen oli pakko nähdä entinen kotinsa vielä kerran, hän ei olisi pystynyt odottamaan kauempaa. Niinpä hän odotti että Wilbur ja Techno olivat nukahtaneet, kiipesi ahtaita kierreportaita ulos rotkosta jossa he piileskelivät ja alkoi juosta. Hän juoksi ja juoksi läpi öisen metsän, kunnes kaupungin valot olivat tarpeeksi lähellä ohjatakseen hänen tietään, ja sitten hän jo näki sen mitä etsi.

Nyt Tommy on jo aivan entisten muurien liepeillä. Hän uskaltautuu hiukan lähemmäs, varoo jokaista rasahdusta, on koko ajan valmiina ryntäämään juoksuun jos hänet huomataan. Eretin torni kohoaa taivaisiin tummana siluettina ja heittää maahan pitkän, pimeän varjon. Sen suojassa Tommy hiipii niin lähelle L’Manbergin rakennuksia kuin vain suinkin uskaltaa. Järven liepeillä on pensaita, jotka tarjoavat sopivasti näkösuojaa, ja niiden alle Tommy lopulta hivuttautuu. Oksien lomasta hän näkee järven yli sodan muistomerkille… Tommyn vatsaa vihlaisee. Salainen sisäänkäynti Tubbon bunkkeriin on rantavedessä aivan muistomerkin liepeillä. 

_“Haluan, että etsit Tommyn käsiisi ja hankkiudut hänestä eroon.”_

_“Kyllä, herra presidentti.”_

Ei. Ei täällä, ei nyt, ei tällä tavalla. Ole hiljaa, pää, lopeta. Ajattele mitä tahansa muuta. Tommy puristaa käsiään nyrkkiin niin lujaa, että se sattuu. Hän kohottaa katseensa taivaisiin, ja silloin tuuli vetää pensaan lehdet hetkeksi syrjään ja hän näkee sen. Hiiltyneen kankaanpalan korkealla tangossaan, revenneenä ja mustuneena. Lippu. Nikin lippu.

L’Manbergin lippu on poltettu.

“Tommy?”

Tommyn sydän hyppää yhden lyönnin yli. Joku on nähnyt hänet, seurannut häntä pensaan luokse ja päässyt tarpeeksi lähelle tunnistaakseen hänet. Jos ääni kuuluisi kelle tahansa satunnaiselle Schlattin kätyrille, Tommy joko painautuisi syvemmälle piilopaikkaansa tai vetäisi miekkansa huotrasta valmiina taistelemaan. Mutta hän tunnistaa tuon äänen, hän tunnistaisi sen missä tahansa. Se on ääni, johon hänen pitäisi kyetä luottamaan ehdoitta, mutta hän ei enää kykene. Hän ei luota parhaaseen ystäväänsä, ja se särkee hänen sydämensä.

Hitaasti, jokaisen liikkeen kohdalla harkiten ja epäröiden, Tommy työntää oksia syrjään, kunnes näkee ylleen kumartuneet kasvot. Niiltä heijastuu sekoitus iloa, hämmennystä ja pelkoa.

“Tommy!” Tubbo puhuu nopeilla ja säikähtäneillä kuiskauksilla. “Mitä sinä täällä teet? Ei sinun ole turvallista tulla tänne. Täällä on vartijoita joka paikassa, ja teistä on luvattu palkkio.”

“Minun oli pakko”, Tommy vastaa, kasvoillaan uhmakas ilme. Hän yrittää parhaansa mukaan kuulostaa siltä, ettei häntä pidättele mikään etsintäkuulutuksen kaltainen pikkuseikka. “Mitä itse teet ulkona tähän aikaan?” Hän laskee katseensa alemmas, pois Tubbon kasvoista, ja rypistää kulmiaan. Tubbon päällä on univormun sijasta puku, hiukan liian suuri ja hihoista rypyssä. “Ja mitä ihmettä sinulla on päälläsi?”

“Ai tämä”, Tubbo vastaa ja suoristaa hermostuneesti solmiotaan. “Meillä on nykyään pukukoodi, Schlatt määräsi meidät kaikki käyttämään tällaisia. Minä en pidä siitä, se kutittaa.” Hän kohottaa päätään ja vilkaisee nopeasti ympärilleen, kuin pelkäisi jonkun vakoilevan heitä, ennen kuin kumartuu takaisin Tommyn puoleen. “Schlatt on pistänyt meidät kaikki vahtivuoroihin. Hän sanoo, että te kaksi palaatte vielä rikospaikalle. Meidän pitää kiertää koko aluetta yötä päivää ja raportoida heti hänelle, jos näemme jotain epäilyttävää.”

Tommy tekee kaikkensa pitääkseen äänensä vakaana. “Ja aiotko sinä…?”

Kauhistunut ilme Tubbon kasvoilla riittää vastaukseksi. “En! En tietenkään. En ikinä. Tommy, minä olen teidän puolellanne, sinun ja Wilburin. Lupaan ja vannon.”

Helpotuksen aalto on niin voimakas, että Tommyn on suljettava hetkeksi silmänsä. Nyt hän voi taas hengittää. Tietenkään Tubbo ei ole pettänyt heitä, kuinka hän edes kuvitteli jotain sellaista? Ei Tommy sitä missään vaiheessa tosissaan uskonut, mutta kun epäilyksen siemen on kerran päässyt juurtumaan, sitä on vaikeaa kitkeä pois. Hän avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Tubboa eri tavalla kuin äsken, huolissaan. Pojan kasvoilla on sellaista väsymystä ja pelkoa, jollaista Tommy ei ole tottunut näkemään.

“Millaista täällä on? Ei kai Schlatt ole tehnyt sinulle mitään pahaa?”

Tubbo pudistaa päätään. “Ei minulla ole hätää. Tai siis, onhan täällä tosi karseaa nykyään, mutta olen ihan kunnossa.” Hän pitää pienen tauon ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä. “Tommy hei, siitä vaalipäivästä. Silloin kun kaikki meni pieleen.” Tommy näkee, kuinka hänen sormensa hypistelevät kalvosinnappia, kuinka hän vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. “Halusin vain sanoa -”

“Älä.” Tommy viittaa kädellään Tubboa hiljenemään. “Ei sinun tarvitse selittää mitään. Sinä teit mitä täytyi, halusit vain selvitä. Minä tajuan kyllä. Olisin varmaan tehnyt itse ihan samoin.”

“Minua pelotti hirveästi”, Tubbo tunnustaa. Hänen kätensä vapisevat. “Sinä ja Wilbur juoksitte pakoon ja minä mietin että pitäisikö lähteä teidän peräänne vai ei, ja sitten Schlatt komensi minut sinne korokkeelle ja olisin halunnut juosta pakoon, mutta siellä oli liikaa ihmisiä ympärillä ja Punzilla oli vieläkin se varsijousi jolla hän ampui Wilburia ja minä en uskaltanut sanoa mitään vaikka kuulin kun Niki huusi että miksi minä tottelen tuota tyyppiä ja…”

“Schlatt saa vielä maksaa tästä”, Tommy keskeyttää. Hän ei kestä kuunnella Tubbon pelokasta ja anteeksipyytävää ääntä, Tubbon, joka on aina heistä se iloisin ja rohkein. “Hän saa helvetti vie maksaa kaikesta mitä on tehnyt. Me panemme hänet maksamaan, Tubbo, älä yhtään huoli.”

Tubbo on vastaamaisillaan jotakin, mutta sulkeekin äkkiä suunsa ja viittoo Tommyä hätäisesti piiloutumaan. Tommyn tekee mieli kurkistaa piilopaikkansa ulkopuolelle, mutta tällä kertaa hänen itsesuojeluvaistonsa menee uteliaisuuden edelle ja hän painautuu syvemmälle oksien sekaan. Nyt hänkin kuulee askeleet, jotka lähestyvät rivakasti rantaa pitkin. Täältä käsin hän ei näe Tubbosta kuin jalat, jotka asettuvat kiireesti pensaan eteen antamaan hänelle lisää näkösuojaa.

“Tubbo! Uskollinen oikea käteni. Miten iltakierros sujuu?”

Ääni on tuttu, liian tuttu, se saa Tommyn haluamaan syöksyä esiin ja kuristaa sen lähteen. Se kammottava nauru kaikuu yhä hänen korvissaan. Tommy puree kieltään ja nielee kirosanat, jotka tahtoisi päästää suustaan.

“Hyvin, herra presidentti.” Tubbon ääni kuulostaa hieman tavallista korkeammalta, mutta tilanteeseen nähden silti yllättävän rauhalliselta. Hän on hyvä näyttelijä.

Askeleet lähestyvät, ja nyt Tommy näkee toiset jalat pensaan edessä. Hän pidättää hengitystään ja yrittää kaikin voimin pysyä aivan liikkumatta.

“Upea yö, eikö olekin?” Schlattin ääni on vaarallisen mairea. Kuuleeko hän hermostuneisuuden Tubbon äänessä, näkeekö hän, kuinka tämä seisoo hänen ja pensaan välissä?

“On, herra presidentti. Kaunis kuutamo.”

“Se on hyvä meille.” Schlatt näyttää kääntyvän, kuin katselisi ympärilleen, vaikka sitä onkin vaikea sanoa kun näkee pelkät jalat. “Kaikenlaiset hiiviskelijät huomaa paremmin.”

Tubbo ei vastaa mitään. Tommy näkee hänen polviensa tärisevän.

“Ethän jättäisi mitään kertomatta, Tubbo? Oikea käteni?”

Tommy ei kestä kuunnella tätä. Hän uskaltautuu liikuttamaan päätään aivan hiukan, juuri sen verran, että näkee lehtien lomasta edes jotakin. Schlattin käsi puristaa Tubbon olkapäätä, aavistuksen verran liian lujasti.

“En tietenkään, herra presidentti.”

Pienen hetken verran Tommy on varma, että Schlatt tajuaa jonkin olevan pielessä. Hänen kätensä puristaa miekan kahvaa rystyset valkeina. Mutta sitten Schlatt kääntyy poispäin ja viittoilee kädellään Nikin lipun jäännöksiä kohti. “Odotahan, kun näet tuon uuden version. Fundy suunnitteli meille lipun, joka on Manbergin mahtavan valtakunnan arvoinen. Se julkistetaan huomenna.”

“En malta odottaa, herra presidentti.” Tommy toivoo, ettei Schlatt huomaa tämän äänestä kuultavaa huojennusta. He ovat selvinneet, Schlatt on sittenkin vain vainoharhainen ja epäilee kaikkea.

He odottavat silti pitkään, ennen kuin uskaltavat taas puhua. Vasta kun Schlatt on kadonnut kauas rakennusten taakse, Tubbo kumartuu Tommyä kohti ja vetää oksia syrjään. Tommy ei saa suustaan kuin yhden sanan.

“Manberg?” 

Tubbo nyökkää. “Tommy, tosi moni asia on nyt eri tavalla.” Hän vilkaisee lipputankoon päin ja värähtää. “Fundy on mennyt ihan sekaisin. Hän kulkee Schlattin perässä kuin mikäkin lakeija ja ylistää häntä maasta taivaisiin, sanoo että on aikakin että meillä on presidentti joka tekee jotain kunnollista. Hän…” 

“Hän mitä?” Tommyn on vaikea uskoa, että Fundy tukisi Schlattia. Onhan hän aina liikkunut moraalinsa kanssa vähän harmaalla alueella, mutta ei hän paha ole.Tubbon ääni on tuskallisen hiljainen. “Hän poltti Nikin lipun, ja sinähän tiedät miten tärkeä se oli Nikille. Kuvittele, miltä hänestä tuntuu. Ja että sen teki juuri Fundy. Niki on ihan hajalla, hän on täällä ainoa joka uskaltaa vastustaa Schlattiä avoimesti ja hän on siitä hyvästä tosi pahoissa vaikeuksissa. Schlatt vei hänen leipomostaan melkein kaiken, keräsi muka veroja. Ja Quackity sanoi että he aikovat ehkä rakentaa vankilan, ja taidan tietää kenet he sinne ensimmäisenä laittaisivat.”

“Me hoidamme sinut pois sieltä.” Tommy ei pysty täysin peittämään ahdistusta äänessään. “Me tulemme hakemaan sinua, ja Nikiä myös, te pääsette turvaan sieltä ja sitten me keräämme voimia kunnes pystymme hyökkäämään ja -”

“Ei.”

Tommy hiljenee kesken lauseen, suu puoliksi auki, ja luulee kuulleensa väärin. “Mitä? Miten niin ei?”

“Kuulithan sinä, mitä hän sanoi.” Tubbo vetää syvään henkeä, kuin valmistautuen siihen, mitä joutuu kohta sanomaan. “Minä olen hänen oikea kätensä. Jostain syystä hän pitää minusta, en minä tiedä mistä se johtuu, mutta minä olen jotenkin tärkeä ja hän pitää minut lähellään. Minä kuulen asioita. Minä tiedän joitain juttuja ennen kuin hän kertoo niistä kenellekään muulle. Jos minä jään tänne, voin olla teille hyödyksi. Voin vakoilla.” Hän hymyilee, yrittää näyttää reippaalta, siltä ettei häntä pelota. “Niin kuin Hercules Mulligan! Eikö vain, Tommy? Siitä tulee jännää. _Vien tietoa ja salakuljetan, autan Tommyä ja Wilburia ja sitä rakastan_ …” Tubbo tapailee laulun sanoja, yrittää keventää tunnelmaa, mutta Tommylle on valkenemassa jotain kauheaa, eikä hän pysty kuuntelemaan Tubbon leikinlaskua kuten yleensä.

“Tämä ei ole mikään tyhmä musikaali, Tubbo.” Tommy ei saa ystävänsä sanoja mielestään. _Hän pitää minusta, hän pitää minut lähellään._ Schlatt tietää varmasti että Tubbo ja Tommy ovat erottamattomat, pakkohan hänen on. Miksi hän haluaisi pahimpien vihamiestensä parhaan ystävän lähimmäksi miehekseen? “Tubbo, vastaa nyt rehellisesti.” Tommy katsoo Tubboa kasvot täynnä kauheaa pelkoa. “Luuletko että olet hänelle panttivanki? Meidän varallemme?”

Tubbo on lakannut hymyilemästä jo Tommyn kipakan musikaalikommentin kohdalla, ja nyt hänen kasvoillaan ei ole äskeisestä innostuksesta enää jälkeäkään. Hän avaa suunsa, epäröi, näyttää pohtivan sanojaan tarkkaan.

“Se on varmaan osittain sitäkin”, hän sanoo lopulta. “Mutta luulen, että… että enemmän hän haluaa vain satuttaa teitä. Minun avullani. Hän haluaa teidän luulevan että olen pettänyt teidät. Hän haluaa että ette hyökkäisi tänne, kun luulette että joutuisitte sitten taistelemaan minua vastaan.” Hän pitää pienen tauon ja Tommy näkee hänen leukapieltensä jännittyvän, hän näyttää määrätietoisemmalta kuin aiemmin. “Mutta hän ei tajua, että ei pysty kontrolloimaan minua miten tahtoo. Hän pitää minua ihan avuttomana kakarana, hän ei usko että pystyisin mihinkään omin voimin. Mutta hän on väärässä. Minä taistelin teidän kanssanne Dreamiä vastaan ja aion taistella myös häntä vastaan. Tommy, jos tästä tulee sota, niin minä olen aina ja ikuisesti sinun oikea kätesi enkä hänen.”

Tommy ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Koko tämän ajan hän ja Wilbur ovat suunnitelleet kapinaansa kahdestaan, ja koko tämän ajan Tubbo on miettinyt, kuinka voisi auttaa heitä. Hän on koko ajan ollut heidän puolellaan, hän on ollut valmis tarjoamaan apuaan heti kun voi, hän on tiennyt joutuvansa kieltäytymään jos joku tulee auttamaan häntä, koska tietää olevansa enemmän hyödyksi täältä käsin. Hän on kestänyt Schlattia ja kaikkea kamalaa mitä hänen ympärillään on tapahtunut ja hän on koko ajan tiennyt ettei voi paeta, vaikka saisi siihen tilaisuuden. Sen on täytynyt olla musertavaa. Ja Tommy vielä kehtasi epäillä, että...

“Yritä jotenkin saada meille sana, jos muutat mieltäsi.” Tommy yrittää löytää oikeat sanat, sellaiset joilla voi jotenkin auttaa ystäväänsä, helpottaa tämän taakkaa. “Jos yhtään, yhtään et enää halua tehdä tätä, me tulemme heti hakemaan sinua pois sieltä. Wilbur haluaa varmaan joka tapauksessa tulla auttamaan Nikiä kun kuulee tästä.” Hän on hetken hiljaa ja puntaroi sanojaan. Sitten hänen ilmeensä kirkastuu, äkkiä hän tietää, kuinka valaa Tubboon tämän tarvitsemaa toivoa. Miten hän ei muistanut sanoa sitä jo heti alussa? “Ai niin! Yksi juttu vielä. Älä yhtään pelkää meidän puolesta. Meillä on ässä hihassa. Jotain sellaista, mikä voi oikeasti muuttaa kaiken. Ja sitten kun taistelun aika koittaa, Schlatt paskoo housuunsa kauhusta. Siitä tulee mahtavaa.” Tommy nousee seisomaan, hän ei tahdo kyyristellä puskassa, hän tahtoo nähdä ystävänsä kunnolla. Hän kallistaa päätään ja virnistää, valmiina pudottamaan pommin. “Annan yhden vinkin.” Tauko, yhden odottavan hengenvedon mittainen. “Verta verijumalalle.”

Tubbon silmät laajenevat innosta. “Eikä. Sinä huijaat.” Hänen kasvonsa loistavat siitä ajatuksesta, että legendaarinen soturi taistelisi heidän rinnallaan. Tommy melkein näkee raketit ja ilotulitteet tämän pään sisällä. “Schlatt on mennyttä. Hänellä ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia. Voisinpa minäkin...” Tubbon suupielet värisevät hiukan, hän yrittää urheasti pitää hymyn kasvoillaan. “Vie Technolle minulta terveisiä.” 

Vasta silloin Tommy tajuaa, että on toivon lisäksi antanut Tubbolle yhden uuden syyn murehtia. Hänen on jaksettava elää täällä ja leikkiä Schlattin kätyriä samalla kun Tommy ja Wilbur valmistautuvat taistelemaan elävän legendan rinnalla. Miltä sen täytyykään hänestä tuntua? Tubbo on rohkea, Tommy ajattelee, kun pystyy tähän. Jos hänen itsensä olisi jäätävä keskelle vihollisia vailla pakotietä, hän olisi kauhuissaan. Tubbonkin täytyy olla, vaikka ei sitä näytäkään.

“Tubbo, älä pelkää. Sinä pärjäät kyllä.” Tommy yrittää saada ääneensä rauhoittavan sävyn, vaikka ei edes ole varma, yrittääkö rauhoitella enemmän Tubboa vai itseään. Ajatus Tubbon jättämisestä tänne on kamala. “Sinä olet vahva.”

“Ei hätää, Tommy.” Tubbon hymy on lämmin ja tuttu ja saa kaiken tuntumaan melkein siedettävältä. “Tiedän kyllä.”

Tommy katsoo hänen peräänsä, kunnes hän on kadonnut rakennusten taakse. Vasta sen jälkeen hän kääntyy ja juoksee pois.

**Author's Note:**

> Cringetkää suomimateriaalille! Kirjoitin tämän useampi kuukausi sitten, silloin kun tämä osa juonta vielä oli jokseenkin relevanttia. Olen kääntänyt tämän enkuksikin ja aioin alun perin julkaista vain sen version, mutta alkuperäismatsku on aina käännöstä parempaa, ja sattuneesta syystä satun tietämään että suomenkielisellekin mcyt-tekstille löytyy kyllä lukijoita, joten miksipä en sitten julkaisisi tätäkin.


End file.
